Family Love X 5
by AriesTanotage
Summary: One girl and 5 Older incestuous brothers in one house. WARNING!: If you do NOT like YAOI, INCEST, OR TWINCEST then DO NOT READ! Also I realize that Hikaru and Kaoru are basically the same as from OHSHC. I sort of purposely did that because I wanted twin brothers a lot like them but sadly when looking I couldn't find better names. No Joke. On Pause.
1. First Meeting

**If you don't like yaoi, incest or twincest then DO NOT READ! I personally have no problem with it so don't rag on me for it. I own all!**

* * *

It's raining again. I always feel calmer when it rains. Sitting in front of mothers' grave, I feel closer to peace. My name is Ai. I just turned 17 a month

ago. I'm on my way to a little mansion that was left to me in my mothers will, but I never suspected that I was the youngest of five other children, who

she also left the house to. I didn't know mother had other children. She told me that father passed before I was old enough to remember him, but in

her will she explained that she was married and had children with four other men in the past. I now know I have five older brothers that I'm going to be

living with. Apparently, they all knew about each other already because they had stayed together with mother before I was born. I don't know what

happened other than all that. I wasn't told anything. I was kneeled before mother with a picture of the five boys and her sitting around a bench in a

garden, from before she had met my father.

I looked at the picture trying to imagine what they would be like. I stood, saying good bye to mother, and continued on my way to the home I would be

sharing with five men. When I arrived, I saw three black vehicles sitting in the drive way while I walked up to the door. I was soaked to the bone

because I had walked the whole way there from the train station. I'm invisible to everyone, but mother was the one person that always saw me. I have

no other family either so I take care of myself. I'm worried about what they will think of me. I hesitated at the door. I slowly unlocked it and walked

inside.

" Hello?"

My voice was quiet and shy. I stood in the door way because I was dripping wet and didn't want to trail water all over the place. I heard some whispers

and shifting around from what I assumed was the living room a ways down the hall. I sat my suitcase that I kept dry with a garbage bag by the wall. I

saw a couple faces peek at me from down the hall. They were handsome. They also looked exactly alike. I guess mom had twins. Their faces

disappeared, then the whole group walked out into the hall way looking at me. It was a little nerve racking. I can only imagine what they were thinking,

seeing a short dark-skinned girl with white wavy hair that went down to her knees standing in their door way with hair clinging to the side of her face;

deep red eyes under snow-white lashes and pale pink lips, quivering from the cold air that blew across her spine. A white long-sleeved dress that clung

to her every curve dripping water on the floor were she stood.

" Is that her?"

The shortest who was my exact height stood in the front of the group. His baby blond hair and pale skin gleamed with purity. His baby blue eyes looked

kind with the potential to be cold and ruthless. I would assume from the information I was given that he was the second oldest at 20, Yuu. The tallest

standing behind him was I guess the oldest at 23, Daiki. He towered over all of us with sleek black hair and calm black eyes. He just nodded while

looking at me, I'm guessing he was wondering why I was soaked through. The twins from before that were both almost 20, stood to the side with

their arms around each others waists, Hikaru and Kaoru. They both stood taller than both Yuu and I with orange-red hair and bright golden eyes. They

seemed to be analyzing me by the way they looked me up and down. It makes me fidget a little from the discomfort. The last male, who was as tall as

the twins but was 19, was giving me a curious gaze with bright violet eyes and raven black hair. I guess he's Makoto. He turned and walked away while

the others stayed. I wrap my arms around myself to try to keep warmth while I shake a little. I probably look pathetic to them. They all seem to mostly

take after their fathers, who ever they are, as I look like mine. Only, I'm told I have mothers face structure. They were all pale or lightly tanned skin from

working while I am naturally dark-skinned, but I don't really like being out in the sun much so I'm pale.

I look down, avoiding their gaze. It made things feel awkward to me. I'm used to being invisible and not analyzed. I let out a small sneeze, then I notice

something soft being laid on my head. I look up to see Makoto rubbing my hair with a grey towel, looking into my eyes as if trying to read me. He gave

me a kind smile while holding his hand out to me.

" Welcome home."

I took his hand gingerly. He lifted my suit case and led me to an empty room near his and the others. Mine was right across the hall from his. Yuus' room

was to left of mine with Daiki across from him, and the twins shared a room that was to the right. He opened the door, setting my bag down next to it

as he stepped in side. I slowly followed while looking around. The walls were a deep grey and the curtains across the large windows were black. The

window sill was pushed out, making it large enough to sleep in, covered in black cushions and such. The seat lifted into hidden trunk space which was

very nice. The bed was large and stayed with the color theme of the room. It was pushed up against the left wall while the doors of the bathroom and

closet where on th right wall. The closet was a large walkin with a shoe rack in the corner and coat hooks screwed into the back of the door. The

bathroom was beautiful and clean. It was pure white with a large mirror over a counter space, a large medicine cabinet, a walk-in shower that could fit

at least five people across the room and a huge old Victorian style bath tub next to it. When I think about it, my entire space was old goth-Victorian

style, which was one of my favorites. My smile grew wider the more I looked around. The dark hardwood floor was cleaned and polished. A large flat

screen was up on the wall between the closet and bathroom doors with a long, short and black book shelf under it that was empty. A titanium desk

was in the corner by the bed with a small black swivel chair pushed into the under-space. I turned to Makoto with a smile spread across my face.

" This is wonderful. Thank you."

He smiled back at me with a gentle look in his eyes.

" Dinner is soon. I suggest a hot shower so you don't catch a cold."

I nodded and turned to my bag as he left. I removed the garbage bag and threw it into the waist basket beside the desk, my desk, then unzipped my

suit case. I removed the little water proof backpack that looked like a white fox, drying it off with the towel that was stil around my shoulders, and sat it

in the desk chair. I removed my black notebook computer and sat it on the desk in the middle and plugged it in. I pulled out my phone cord and plugged

it into the multi plug that was plugged into the wall. They just thought of it all. I took my phone that was already in the red and plugged it in, setting it

on the corner of my desk. I removed my small binder with all my stories and loose drawings, laying them in a drawer along with my couple sketch books

from my suit case. In another drawer, I put all my pencils, pens and colors along with a few other small things. I took the picture from before and placed

it on the corner of the desk along with the only picture I had of me and mother together. It was odd how I was able to be invisible with white hair and

red eyes that was caused by a chemical accident when I was born. I had some shopping to do, like buying a new guitar to replace the last one that

was broken by a stranger pushing me into a wall while I was walking, and a few new clothes. I took all my toiletries and make-up and sat them on the

bathroom counter along with some medication I had for my anemia. I noticed towels had already been hung for me. I smiled thinking how nice it was

going to be with the guys being so kind to me so far, especially Makoto. I hung up my jackets and coat in the closet and put all my other clothes away

while picking out grey sweatpants and a Gir tank top. I was in the shower for five minutes just soaking up the heat before I got out and dressed. I

braided my hair over my shoulder and put on my glasses that i had set aside with my jewelry box. I walked back into the room and looked around

again, absorbing the fact that this was my new room in my new home with my new family. It was then i noticed the rather large box at the foot of my

bed. My eyes went wide. I kneeled before the box and tore the tape off. When I opened it wide I found it filled with all my books and few dvd's that I

had to have shipped. I was so excited that I immediately put them away on the shelf, leaving out '_Vampire Kisses_' by Ellen Shreiber. I was re-reading the

series again; I really need to go shopping for new books. I stayed seated on the floor, so wrapped up in reading I didn't notice my door being opened.

Makoto stood in the door way watching me with the others standing behind him. The twins snuck up behind me, and as soon as I turned to the next

page, they wrapped their arms around my, causing me to jump and scream in surprise. I nearly dropped my poor book because of that. I turned my

head from side to side looking from Kaoru to Hikaru. They were giving my grins worthy of Cheshire him self. Yuu kneeled next to me and looked at the

already full book shelf. Then he looked at me, smiling.

" I'm glad we have a little sister, and she's so cute."

He twirled a strand of my hair between his fingers. Makoto and Daiki stayed in the doorway looking at the three boys, two nearly strangling me and the

other looking through my collection of books and movies. I shot them a look the screamed help.

" Come on guys lay off for the night, she's probably tired. Lets go eat dinner."

Makoto came over to me when the others fled the room with food on their minds. He kneeled down and offered me his hand again. I laid my book on

the shelf and took his hand. He pulled me up and led me to the dining room. My stomach picked then to make my hunger known. Everyone looked at me

while I looked down in embarrassment. Makoto pushed me to a seat at the table by the small of my back. The aroma of delicious food made its way into

my nose and I looked to the food spread among the table. I just sat there in amazement at it till someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see all of

my brothers looking at me.

" What?"

" Aren't you going to eat?"

The twins spoke at he same time. I had a feeling that was something I was going to have to get used to.

" Yeah just..."

Hikaru seemed slightly more out spoken because with them seated on either side of me and them watching so closely, it seemed he felt he had to say

something.

" You know Yuu's the one who made all of this. Don't want to make him sad would you?"

My eyes went wide as I shot my gaze at Yuu. He was smiling brightly at me, waiting on me. I shook my head. The last thing I wanted to do was make

them sad, especially since I only just met them. I pilled a bit of everything onto my plate, and the first bite I took I froze. I was in Heaven. I think my

eyes were glittering from the amazing taste. They all smiled at me while the twins chuckled.

" Once you try Yuus' cooking you never truly like anything else ever again."

Hikaru put his arm around my shoulders and Kaoru slipped his around my waist. I blushed at the contact. I wasn't used to it, especially when it was a

male. I was only used to mother holding me. I ate a little more and was half finished when a yawn escaped me. I rubbed at my eyes lightly and excused

myself. I closed my door and went straight for my bed, flopping down on the soft sheets. I fell asleep instantly, not noticing my door quietly being

opened.

***3rd person***

Makoto watched as her chest slowly rose and fall, showing that she was asleep. He saw that she didn't even have the energy to get under the covers.

He quietly walked over to her bedside and watched her for a moment before carefully lifting her and shifting the covers down. He laid her back on the

bed and lifted the sheets up over her. He moved a stray hair from her face. At the warm contact, Ai shifted her face to press against the warmth while a

stray tear fell. Makoto wiped the tear away with his thumb and rubbed her cheek gently.

A few hours later around midnight, Ai woke with a silent start. A light coat of sweat covered her forehead and she caught her breath. When she was

calm she looked at the little black alarm clock on the small bedside table. She sighed and laid back down in silence. She heard a light squeaking sound

coming from the next room. She sat back up and listened closely, only to hear a moan. Her face turned crimson when she realized it was Kaoru she

heard, then she heard him moaning Hikarus' name causing her to cover her mouth to keep from gasping loudly in shock. She took her phone and put

in her headphones turning up the music to block it out while trying to calm down. She began to feel strange. She knew it was wrong for siblings to be

with each other like that, but she could never bring herself to be disgusted by it. She believed that if you love someone then there are no barriers. Love

is love, even in family. She just wasn't expecting it to be like that in her family. She began to wounder if the others were like that. She was curious but

she was afraid to ask, feeling she would be over-stepping a boundary.

She curled up under the covers with the music playing, letting sleep reclaim her.


	2. Loved

**Yeah I've got nothing to say. ENJOY! A.T.**

* * *

Ai couldn't help waking up constantly throughout the night. So when Yuu knocked on her door before busting it open, then giving a running start to

jump on her bed, she was sitting up against the bed post groggy and a little disoriented. She was staring off into space while Yuu waved a hand in her

face to get her attention. When that didn't work, he sat in front of her with his face mere inches from hers. Her eyes were clouded over deep in

thought. Yuu touched noses with her shocking her out of her thoughts. She blushed deeply and tried to pull back only to realize that her head was

already up against the wall. Yuu kindly smiled at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her from he bed.

" Come on Ai. Breakfast is ready."

Ai blinked the sleep dust from her eyes as Yuu pulled her into the dinning room, sitting her down next to him. She let out a quiet yawn and rubbed her

arm unconsciously. The twins walked in in plain view of the tired girl. Her eyes went wide and she laid her head on the table to hide her blush from

everyone. She couldn't sleep because she couldn't get it all out of her head that her twin brothers were having that kind of relationship. Even though

the noise was quiet to her ears, the walls were supposed to be well insulated so they must have actually been quite loud from her to hear anything.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood side by side looking down at Ai, then turned their gaze to each other. They grinned, knowing full well she had heard them the

night before, and walked over to stand behind her on the other side of the table. The leered over her while her face was against the table with loose

strands of hair hiding her face like a curtain. The leaned over till they each had a mouth to her ears and simultaneously bit gently, causing her to squeak

cutely and sit up straight in shock. The blush deepened as her bangs hid her eyes as she sat there with the twins still attached to her ears while they

slid their arms around her causing her entire to body to completely freeze. Yuu was childishly glaring at the twins for the obvious discomfort they were

causing their sister. Daiki and Makoto came in with breakfast for everyone and saw what was going on. They looked to each other and shook their

heads at the twins obvious antics. Daiki stepped up behind them after setting the food on the table and pulled on the back of their shirts to remove

them from the frozen form hat is their little sister. The twins groaned in disappointment as the eldest brother ruined their fun. Ai put her head back

down and kept her eyes hidden.

" Are you ok Ai?"

Makoto sat across from her with his gaze fixed on the twins being seated by Daiki before he himself sat. She mutely nodded and slowly put a small

amount of food on her plate and gingerly picked at it before each small bite. Yuu and the others had a feeling that she heard the twins last night. Yuu

didn't want to tell her that he and Daiki had been doing the same thing until she was used to it, which wasn't going to be as hard as they all thought it

would be. She seemed to be acting the way she was because of the twins but in truth, she always acts strangely when she gets little to no sleep. Most

of the time this is caused by odd dreams she always has that confuse her and at times frighten her, the rest of he time, she's so caught up in her

thoughts and her analysis of things going on around her hat her mind refuses to rest. When the tiny amount of food that was on her plate was gone,

she moved the plate aside and laid her warm ahead against the cool surface of the table. It seemed she had caught a slight fever from the rain

yesterday. And even though she had taken a hot shower, being up all night didn't help her in the slightest. Since her face was aimed toward Yuu, even

though her hair hid most of her face, he was able to see that her face has a slight redness that had staid spread across her cheeks even after the

blush from the twins antics had disappeared. Yuu got a worried look and reached a hand to lay on her forehead only to pull away immediately.

" Ai has a fever."

He turned to Daiki and then to Makoto, who both were used to taking care of the others. Even though Makoto was the youngest brother he acted like

Daiki in the role of older brother. The two of them were always more mature than the three middle brothers. Daiki lifted Ai, who had seemed to fall

asleep, from her seat and carried her back to her room. Makoto had told the others to clean the table while he got the things needed to take care of

their sister. He met Daiki in the young girls room, seeing him sitting on the side of her bed, dabbing the small amount of sweat from her brow with a

wash clothe. Makoto lifted her carefully and sat behind her, laying her back so she was up against his chest while Daiki got her to drink some medicine.

They were told before hand that she easily got sick sometimes and that she would be alright with a little medicine and rest and so not to worry too

much. Even after Daiki finished pouring water down her throat to help wash down the medicine, Makoto kept his gaze on the little girl in his grasp. Daiki

laid a hand on his knee and stood directly in front of his youngest brother. He bent down to kiss him while laying a hand over his sisters eyes, just in

case.

* * *

***AI'S POV***

I could feel the hand pressed over my eyes, and I heard the sound of kissing over me, but I felt too tired. It really didn't bother me. I opened my eyes

heavily and lifted my hand to pull my blindfold away. I held onto the hand while pressing more into the warmth at my back, knowing full well that they

were both looking at me. I kept a hold on Daiki's hand while I turned in Makoto's hold so I could wrap my arm around him. I could feel him stroking my

hair, which ended up putting me to sleep. I woke up I guess around five hours later. The warmth was still there, along with the added warmth of the

covers. I opened my eyes to see that Makoto and Daiki both laying on either side of me, who both seemed to have fallen asleep. They were both

pressed close to me, which was strange but at the same time a great comfort. They each had and arm draped over me while holding each others hand.

I went to sit up but their hold tightened. I shook Makoto's shoulder gently, successfully waking him from his light slumber. I gave a shy smile while

looking into his tired but attentive eyes. I blushed a little when I felt Daiki press into my back while I was facing Makoto. I tried to wiggle a little to get

free, causing his grip to only tighten. I yelped when I felt something odd pressing up against my upper thigh. I could feel my blush deepen and Makoto

must have understood what was bothering me when I buried my face into the pillow. I could hear and feel him shift as reached his hand across and slid

his hand down my side under the sheets while pressing into me slightly from the stretch. He grabbed Daiki's morning wood, that for some unknown

reason men seemed to always have in the morning, and squeezed, immediately waking him from sleep. Daiki noticed the situation and shrugged to

Makoto. They stared at each other then moved their gaze to me while my face was still buried in the pillow.

" Ai, I'm pretty sure you figured out how we all are with each other. May as well get used to it."

I think they could tell my blush grew because I felt my ears grow warm. I heard them chuckle above me and felt them press into me together, squishing

me. They were having and evil brother moment. I could feel how hard they both were which made me flinch. This was just too odd. I wasn't used to this

in the tiniest measure. I could feel Makoto's breathe in my ear while he kept his voice calm, deep and gentle.

" Ai, if you want us to stop, all you have to do is say so."

I slightly lifted my head from the pillow and turned to look at him, our faces only inches from each other. I saw his gaze turn more gentle when he saw

the major blush that turned my skin from pale caramel to deep red. I shook my head, confusing him a little.

" I... It isn't really that... that I want you to stop..."

I felt them both stop moving and felt their attention solely on me.

" I-I'm just... not used to any of this. I'm not used to so much attention from anyone except mother. And even then, it wasn't like this..."

I immediately buried my face back in the pillow. It was really quiet for a moment before I felt them shift even closer, if at all possible, and hold my

lovingly in their shared grasp. I felt their breathes on my neck as they snuggled into my messy hair.

" We'll give you more love than anyone in the world."

" All of us will."

I felt them kiss my hair together as they continued to tell me how much they care for me no matter what, even though we had just met the other day

they cared a lot. I'm not sure if it was because we were family and you should love family unconditionally, or because I looked like mom. I didn't much

care. I had the love of five brothers and lovers. As odd as that is, I'll embrace it with all the tender love mom had. These people were as much a part of

her as I was, and I will never let them go.


	3. Embrace

**Thank you to bugzzz1998. I'm glad you like it. I was worried but at the same time I know I'm not the only person who doesn't have a problem with things like this. ^_^ So thank you muchness. A.T.**

* * *

We fell back into a warm sleep, only to late be woken by Yuu and the twins jumping into bed with us. I was laying on my stomach with Daiki and

Makoto's arms still around my waist when I felt both of the twins straddle me. Together over my small frame, they were heavy. I mumbled incoherent

things into the pillow since I couldn't lift their combined weight. I doubt I'd even be able to lift just one of them. I didn't much care until I was running

out of air. I started wiggling around to get them off and I don't think they noticed my dilemma until I started clawing at my head board, as if that was

going to save me. I felt the weight move off and I rose up instantly gasping for air. I coughed lightly and felt a hand on my back. I looked at the faces

around me. They looked a little worried and I felt pin pricks in my face. I guess I was turning blue or something?

I rubbed my eyes and laid back down, cuddling into Makoto. I was better but I still felt tired. All the body heat was keeping it to comfortable to want to

get up. I felt him kiss my forehead and also I felt Yuu slide under the covers behind me and cuddle into my back, then I felt the added pressure of Daiki

pressing into his back. I rolled over onto my back. That wasn't my best move because now, in knowing I was suffocate, the twins straddled me again. I

looked up at them and I could see in my peripheral that Makoto and Yuu were also looking up at them.

" May I help you with something?"

" Make food."

I stared at them and asked again.

" We want to try Ai's cooking, so get up."

Daiki sat up and ran his hand through his short hair. Yuu sat up beside him and leaned back into his chest while looking at Ai with the same pleading

eyes as the twins. I would have sat up but Makoto's arm was still across my stomach, so I leaned back on my elbows instead.

" My cooking isn't very good."

Yuu wrapped his arms around me and was practically laying on my while giving me really big puppy eyes. I couldn't say I hated that look because mom

would do it to me all the time when She really wanted something, but at the same time I couldn't stand it because I could never resist.

" Please Ai? I'll help! But we really want you to cook."

I closed my eyes and laid back down in a thump, bringing Yuu with my who cuddled into my side while mine was pressed into Makoto's chest. I rubbed

my eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

" Alright, but give me a little bit to find the will to get up please."

I guess they didn't agree cause Makoto's arm was replaced with air and the twins had hauled me out of bed. Hikaru picked me up bridle style and

carried me to the kitchen. I glared at him when he stood me on my feet.

" What? The way you and Makoto looked, you were never ganna get out of bed again."

" And neither was he."

I refused to say anything and began cooking while the others came in, everyone except Makoto. I finished cooking, something simple. I made a type of

soup that mother taught me to make, even though I can't ever remember the name of it. I cleaned what I had used and went looking for Makoto. I

checked his room in case he was in there. He wasn't but I saw two photo frames sitting on his bed side table. The first was of mother and the others

when they were younger, and the same one I have, and another of just me and mother. Did she send them all a picture of me? I looked around his

room after setting down the picture. His room looked very similar to mine, except it had more black, and was more of a modern day style. I walked

across the hall to my room and to see him laying in exactly where he was before. I walked over the the side of my bed and leaned over to see his eyes

were closed. I thought he had fallen back to sleep and so I laid my hand on his shoulder and lightly shook to wake him. I was not expecting him to grab

my waist and pull me down on top of him. I blushed and looked into his now open eyes that were looking down at me.

" What's wrong?"

He was silent for a moment, just looking at me with those bright eyes of his.

" They took you away."

He pulled me up slightly till our faces were inches from each other. I felt my face grow warmer and his face grew closer, his lips brushing against mine. I

couldn't look away from him and his lips slowly met mine. It was so strange. But at the same time, it was nice. I couldn't... no, I wouldn't pull away.

Instead, I drew a little closer. He pulled away first after a moment, giving me a smile. He sat up, pulling me along with him, and since I was laying on top

of him, I ended up sitting in his lap with his arms around me.

" You know, mother told us about you as you grew up. She would call us every month, telling us about what things you had done. She always sounded

so happy, even after your father had died, you being there with her still made her happy. It seemed like we grew up with you by all the things she

would tell us."

" I remember always getting flowers on my birthday, ones that weren't from mom."

" She wanted to wait to introduce us to you on your 18th birthday, but then she got sick and everything changed."

I looked down, thinking about how how things really did turn out. Bit by bit, mom couldn't do certain things anymore and I took over doing them. Then

that one day I came home from the store, and she was gone. She was so still and cold, but she looked like she was sleeping. She looked so angelic. I

felt hot tears spilling down my cheeks as I thought about it. I tried so hard to help her get better, but in the end there was nothing I could really do for

her. I leaned into Makoto's arms and let the tears fall. There was no point trying to stop them. They would just keep flowing. His arms tightened around

me and he laid his head atop mine. He shifted his head to lay against mine and I could feel his breathe on my neck, his long hair was brushing my

shoulder. It smelt like lavender. It was calming. I almost wish it was raining again even though it was only raining a matter of hours ago. He pulled

away and began wiping at the tears with his thumb and he brushed his lips against my brow before resting his forehead against mine. I twisted moms

wedding ring that she left me around on my right ring finger. I never remove it. I also never remove the sterling silver cross that hung against my collar

bone. It was a special birthday gift. Mother had told me that her and my brothers all put in a little to have it made after I was born. It had an onyx heart

in the center. I wiped at my eyes and Makoto brushed aside my bangs that fell into my face. He lifted my head by my chin so that I was looking him in

the eye. He leaned down to kiss me. Only moments later we heard someone walk in. We looked to the door to Daiki's kind gaze. He was leaning

against the door frame, but when we turned to him he walked over to us and rubbed the back of my head gently. He turned his kind gaze from me to

Makoto.

" She made food. If you don't hurry the others will eat it all. They really like it. They may end up making you cook with Yuu."

Makoto nodded and went to stand as Daiki lifted my into a hug. As hard as it is to believe, I guess people can instantly connect with each other

because we most certainly have. They both grabbed a hand and led me back to the kitchen. There were three plates made up and untouched as Yuu

and he twins stood there waiting for us. The three of us sat down and began eating while the middle brothers started up a conversation about

something odd. They began talking about work but the way they talked about it made me wounder what it was they did. I couldn't resist asking.

" Where do you all work?"

They all looked up at me instantly and looked between each other. They answered, as if it was practiced, in unison.

" A host club."

I just looked at hem dumb founded. That explained a little about their mannerisms, and I'm not very surprised since they all look like models. In fact, I

wouldn't be shocked if they told me they were that too.

" And we do modeling on the side."

Thank you Hikaru and Kaoru.

" So... you're all hosts?"

" Yep. But there are two different kinds of hosts where we work. We all attend to women while in the club, but all of us only work in the club while the

other kind of hosts are paid by the costumers to go home with them and such. We don't really get paid the same as those guys but we are all very

popular so we don't really care."

Yuu was explaining all this and I found myself a bit relieved. I knew what hosts did but I was hoping they didn't do THAT kind of hosting. I sighed in

relief. Although thinking about it, while they are all at work, what will I do. I would be here at home alone. I don't have a car and I don't have a job. So

what will I do? I guess my face gave away my thoughts because what Yuu asked next through my for a loop.

" Why don't we bring Ai with us and show her. Maybe we can get her a job. There are girls that work there."

The twins brought up a good counter-point though.

" Yeah but they get hit on a lot by the other employees."

I watched them all talk it over, only for them to decide to try anyway as long as what ever I did they would be able to keep an eye on me. I saw Makoto

stiffen a bit more each time a down point was brought up. Under the table I reached over and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it tightly in his, but

started to calm down. I looked at the others.

" I don't see what the harm would be in trying. It's better than sitting here at home all day. Besides, it might be fun."

I gave a smile and tilted my head to the side, letting my bangs shift from one side to the other. I was shy, but I was willing to go out and try. For my

family.


	4. Princess

**Ok... I'm loving this story and I am the one writing it. A.T.**

* * *

We were getting ready to go to their work place that night. Daiki had called their boss and told him about what they wanted to do. He said their boss

wanted to meet me before making a final desicion. I was feeling a little nervous to be honest. I stood by the front door in a knee length strapless dress

made of white silk. Under that I was wearing black stalkings and white lace flats. My hair was french braided to the side and tied beside my ear so the

rest fell in loose curls, and a black material hibuiscus flower was tucked into my hair. My eyes were covered in a light coat of grey shadow and a slim line

of liner surrounded my eyes with a hint of glitter. My necklace and ring in place. The others were standing with me putting on their shoes. Their host

suits were in the locker room at the club so I had to wait to see them when we got there. When we arrived I hadn't even walked through the door yet

and I was in awe. The sign said ' Kurabu Yugao'. It means 'Club Moonflower'. I ended up being pulled inside by Yuu. I was even more in awe when I

walked through the door. It was before opening time and there were handsome men and some beautiful women walking around, setting things up. The

entire room was huge and shining while. It was so pure, just like an actual moon flower. The couches and chairs were all a coal black color. The tables

were all a mahogany and glass as well as the doors that led to the back rooms. They all lead me through one of the doors and into an office down the

hallway. Makoto knocked on the door and opened it. The office behind the door was in a dark color theme and in a huge leather chair behind a

mahogany desk sat a man that was just as handsome as all the other men in the building. He had golden hair that blended down into a light orange-

red color hung over his shoulders that went down to his elbows and bright blue eyes. His skin was creamy looking his complexion was so perfect and

pale. He stood and walked around his desk to stand before me while all my brothers stood close behind me. The man was as tall as Daiki, also slim with

a slight build and broad shoulders. His suit looked increadibly expensive. I stood silent with me hands folded behind me as he seemed to be looking me

over. Behind my back, I was fidgeting with mothers ring out of nervousness. Slowly, a smile crept onto his face and a strange glint was in his eye. I

stood my ground, but on the inside I was getting ready to scream. That look worried me.

" So this is my top hosts's little sister. Quite a unique sight; white hair, red eyes, dark skin, smooth complexion, good figure and stance. Full lips and

long lashes with perfect face structure. I believe I have the perfect position for you."

His little diagnosis made me even more worried. He went behind his desk and pulled out a package that by the look of it, held some sort of outfit. He

also pulled out a pair of shoes that seemed exactly like the ones I was wearing but with a slight heel and black. Along with the shoes, he pulled out... a

tiara? Why would I need a tiara? I mean, it was beautiful though simple, silver also but still. He walked back over to me and smiled over my head at my

brothers.

" I would like this little princess to be the Moonflower Icon. The throne on the balcony in the main room has always been vaccant because I could never

seem to find the perfect person to fit the role of the Moonflower princess. Though this is a host club, It is also a model agency. I believe boys, that you

found the Flower."

My eyes widened and I could hear my brothers shift behind me before I lost the ability to hear. I was in shock. I was never expecting to be given a job

where I would get even MORE attention. I was frightened. I would be were every one could see me and even worse, I would be the center piece, the

icon. I caught little bits here and there about how, along with my brothers and the other hosts, I would have to model. I could hear my brothers trying

to reason with him about my slight problem with large groups of people giving me attention like that, but he argued back that my being up on the

balcony would keep me out of range enough that it shouldn't bother me greatly. As far as the modeling went, they would always be present, I wouldn't

have to do anything inapropriate if I didn't want to, though why would I EVER want to, and there wouldn't be a large photography crew in the first

place. Plus, the crew has been working with this man, whose name I saw was Frank N. Stein on the plaque on his desk, since he opened the club. So I

guess that means that all the hosts know these people, especially my brothers from the way that my brothers seemed to relax. I felt Makoto lay a hand

on my shoulder and lean around me to I could see his face.

" Ai, are you alright with this?"

I turned to look at everyone and thought about it. I looked to Makoto to see if he was worried, but the look in his eye said if I did this it would be ok,

and that they would all be looking over me from bellow. I nodded and took the outfit from Mr. Stein. He smiled widely at me in thanks for accepting. My

brothers and I left his office and they led me to the dressing rooms. There was only one locker room with curtained stalls. This place is big and

expensive, and there is only one locker room for everyone... I'm glad there are curtains but that only goes so far. The twins led me into one of the little

rooms and shut the curtain, telling me o hurry while they all occupied the other little dressing rooms. I stripped to my under garments and folded them

neatly, laying them on the little cushioned bench beside me that lined one wall. I opened the package and unfolded the garment inside to get a close

look at it. I held up a thick but light white mareial that glittered. I was designed to look like a sleevless ballet outfit with a black lace corset around the

stomach and black wrist cuffs that hat silver cresent moon cufflinks around white velvet like gloves. The choker necklace was black lace as well and

cliped in the back. Once I had the outfit on, I turned to the mirror. I didn't know what word to use for the look; regal, angelic... younger than how I

already looked? I slowly pulled back the curtain to see not only my brothers, but all the other worker, with Mr. Stein himself standing in front. All were

standing around my little changing room. I became very nervous and started feeling trapped as my face turned red. I backed into the room slowly and

lowered my gaze to the floor. I heard some chuckles and started fidgeting. Yuu ran up beside me and glung to my arms from behind to keep me from

fidgeting so everyone could see. Mr. Stein nodded and told the twins to fix me up. Apperently, Hikaru and Kaoru were really good and cosmetics, hair

and design, especially in the outfit department. I learned this because guess who bragged about making the outfit I was curently wearing. When they

were done with me, every one's jaws seemed to hang open slightly. Even more embarassing was the look Makoto was giving me and the very faint

blush across his cheeks. They let my hair flow like a soft cloud around me with a little pulled up high and to the right, and a deep red flower tucked

behind my right ear. They left my make-up saying it was fine but added a very faint hint of pink blush to my cheeks and across my nose. I looked down

at the black lace whoes I was wearing in place of my white ones while listening to the murmered compliments the hosts shared between eachother and

all the jealous and angry ones the females shared. I think I heard something about how hard they had tried to be the Princess and that I must have

slept with he boss to get he role even though most of them probably had and still didn't get it. I felt slight tears well up in my eyes and, even though

they were mostly clipped to he side, hid my eyes under my bangs.

I heard someone step up to me and saw their feet stop just inches from mine. I felt a hand tuck under my chin and lift so that I gazed at the person.

Makoto was looking down at me gently. He dent down so he was right next to my ear and though I couldn't see what, I saw him lift his arms above my

head while holding something.

" You look beautiful Ai."

He pulled away and I felt a small weight be sat on top of my head. I felt the tiara tilt slightly and Makoto smiled down at me. He offered me his arm and

I gently took it. He turned and all the hosts bowed slightly along with Mr. Stein. All the women just glared, which made me cling to Makoto's arm. He

rested his free hand over mine in reasurence that if they tried anything they would never be seen any where near this place ever again. I guess Mr.

Stein had some serious conections. I looked over all the smiling faces of the hosts that were still bowed. I silently gulped as they stood straight. Even

my brothers had bowed to me.

" What have I gotten myself into."


	5. What?

**Heya Hiya. I have nothing else to say. Read. A.T.**

* * *

Makoto led me up a spiral stair case that led to the balcony. The club was about to open and there was already a mass of women waiting outside. This

place must be very popular. Doesn't surprise me from the people I've already seen that work here. Before I walked past the curtain, Makoto turned me

to face him. Before I could say anything, he had pulled me close and wrapped his arms tightly around me. When he pulled away, he picked something

up off a side stool and told me to turn around. When I did, I felt something hook and clip onto he back of the outfit. When I reached behind me, I felt

something soft and feathery. I turned around with a questioning look to my brother. I looked over my shoulder and saw a wing.

" Wings?"

" Stein. He wanted wings with the outfit."

" Makoto what's wrong?"

I still barely knew them, but I could eaily tell when something was bothering a person. Mother said it was a gift, or something like that. I was really

young when she told me about it. I observe people from a distance and pick up on things that show what a person is thinking or feeling. Some times I

could feel it. I read that it was called empathy. I guess I was right because his eyes shot up to look straight into mine. I could tell he was worried but

what I didn't know was why.

" Why are you so worried? I'm nervous, but I think I'll be alright up here."

" Every now and then, we get strange people in here; clingy, obsessed even. Some of the women will go to any lengths to keep a host to her self, all

the attention. If we present you... I just don't know what they might do."

I rested my hands on his shoulders and stepped a little closer.

" I have all of you. And though I may not look it, I'm not completely defensless. Please don't worry so when thinking about such things."

He pulled me close again, but this time he leaned down till our lips met. Someone from bellow had called up about it being time. I pulled away with a

smile, then walked out onto the balcony. When I looked at it, I saw such beautiful care put into the design and making of the space and also the

throne. The floor was soft, white faux fur carpet and the railing around the balcony was sparkling it was so clear, and the silver coating was so perfect I

could see my strange, distorted reflection that made me smile wider. The throne was just a hoard of soft white and silver pillows that layed in a heap.

Basicly, I would be sitting on the ground, though comfortably. There was a small mahogany stool that stood beside the pillows that had a bottle of pink

lemonade in a bucket of ice and treats spread across a tray. The finger sandwiches and sweets all looked really good. I sat my baty backpack on one of

the pillows and proceeded to crawl to the center of the mass of fluff. It was very coazy, so much so if I got tired I could easily fall asleep up here.

This was my little space. I looked around a little more and saw a folded white knit blanket sitting beside the curtain. I slipped off the shoes so I could be

a bit more comfortable and sat them under the little stool table. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around my my waist over the pillows and my

lower body to keep warm. The entire building was cold, not freezing but in the outfit I was in I was feeling the cold. The doors were opened and I sat

up straight. As soon as the crowd was through the door, the had stopped when they saw Mr. Stein and the entire host club standing before them.

"Welcome ladies and thank you for comeing. Tonight, I would like to make a special announcment. We have found our Moonflower Princess, Ai."

He jestured to me and the crowd looked up at me. I blushed slightly but I sat straight and kept my face soft and kind. Many of them were in awe and

others shot glares at me. I didn't realize just how big of a deal this is. I fidgeted with my hands in my lap where no one could see. The night roled on

and I was nibbling on some of the small sandwiches. The wine glass that was set beside the bucket of ice was half filled with the lemonade, and I was

drawing a sad fairy in my sketch book that I had brought along with me. I heard the curtain shift so I turned to see Mr. Stein standing there with a

smile.

" How is it up here princess."

" It's fine. Thank you for the refreshments and the comfort. Are you going to make it a habit of calling me princess?"

" Do you not like it?"

" I'm not used to so much attention. It's... strange."

" I'm sure you will grow used to it soon enough. Infact, we will be doing a photo shoot this weekend."

My eyes slightly widened as he sat on the edge of the pillow pile.

" Don't worry. It's only a few shots to intruduce you to the world."

" T-the world?"

I was growing very nervous. Exactly how big of a deal was this position really? My curiosity was growing as well as my wariness. I didn't want to give it

up because it seemed like a big honor to be in my position and in a way my brothers seemed to feel better about my being there where they could keep

an eye on me. I gulped down my fear and looked at Mr. Stein.

" When and where?"

He looked out over the balcony. He seemed to be scanning the room and his gaze seemed to have fallen in the direction of Makoto's area.

" I already told Daiki, so no need for you to be concerned with that. You and Makoto seem quite close, right?"

" Sir?"

" Hmm. Well I will take my leave then princess. I will send up more refreshments for you."

I watched the curtain fall closed before looking out to Makoto who seemed to glance up at the same time. We stared at each other for a moment until

one of his costomers saw me and grew an ugly expression. She hung on Makoto's arm and began heavily flirting with him to draw his attention away

from me. I felt jealous, but I also knew it was his job and that I had to deal with it. I heard the curtain shift again and saw a tall, slim man with chin

length black hair with a single red streak parted to the left. He had cold brown eyes that unnerved me a little. He walked over to the table and replaced

the now empty plates with new one filled with snacks and left my glass since I was still using it. He looked at me for a moment before leaving. I kept

looking at the curtain till it stilled before I snapped out of it. The way he looked at me... I'd ask the others about him, who ever he is. When it was

closing time, the women all left but not before many of them glared up into the balcony. I didn't notice though. I was curled up in the mound of pillows

wrapped up in the blanket, having fallen asleep a while ago.

* * *

***Makoto's POV***

I looked up into the balcony, but I didn't see Ai.

" I'll clean for you, go check on her."

I turned to see Daiki standing behind me. I thanked him before walking through the door that led to the stair case. When I reached the top I saw Ai

curled up under the blanket. I sat beside where her head lay and brushed her hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open but were half lidded.

She turned to look up at me and gave me a small smile. I could tell she was tired and she seemed cold. I touched her arm that was over the blanket

and her skin was ice cold. I grabbed her bag and shoes before picking her up, keeping her wrapped up in the blanket. I caried her down to the locker

room and sat her in one of the rooms while I grabbed her clothes from my locker. She had fallen back asleep when I returned so I changed her, trying

not to get heated from the situation. I would never do anything to her unless she was comfortable with it, and epecialy not when she's asleep. When I

finished, I left the outfit hanging on the hook and sat the wings on the floor against the wall while I carried Ai into the break room. Daiki and the others

were sitting in there. Daiki looked up from the cigarete in his hand and saw our sister sleeping in my arms. He put it out in the ash tray and they all

grabbed there things. We were about to walk out the front, but Stein was standing in the way.

" I guess our little princess got tired. I will be sure to get her a companion so she doesn't grow bored."

We all stood silent as he gave that smile of his that we knew meant he had a hidden agenda, amongst many. He stepped aside and let us

leave. We made our way to the car and headed home. On the way, Ai, who was sitting in my lap, looked up at me with tired eyes.

" Where are we?"

" On the way home."

" Oh... I wanted to ask who the man with the red streak was."

Everyone turned in there seat to look at her, except Daiki who was driving. Ai closed her eyes and fell back asleep as I tightened my arms that were

around her waist. That guy? Why was she asking about him? Seems the others were woundering the same thing.

" Is she talking about Karasu?"

Yuu was looking at Ai while the twins exchanged glances.

" Must be. Robin has red hair but not streaks, plus she's a woman. That guy's the only other person with red in their hair."

Every one fell silent. We are ganna have to talk to Ai in the morning.


End file.
